Conventionally, an image forming apparatus including a main casing, a first cartridge that is mounted on the main casing, and a second cartridge that is mounted on the main casing independently from the first cartridge is known.
The main casing has a first guide guiding the first cartridge and a second guide guiding a second cartridge.